Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell is the oldest child of Patricia Halliwell, and Victor Bennet. She get's her witch genes from her mothers side, and her father is a mortal. She is the older sister to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Prue, like her half-sister Paige, has the power of Telekinesis, which allows her to move objects with her mind. Like her sisters, Prue's powers were bound at a young age. About six months after her grandmother died, her and her sisters regained their powers, becoming the prophesised Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches of all time. Prue was the most powerful of the three sisters, which sometimes led her sisters to call her "Super Witch". Three years after recieving her destiny, Prue was tragicaly killed by The Sorce's assassin, Shax. Although her legacy still continues and is watching over her sisters, silently and unseen. Biography Childhood and Growing Up Prue was formerly a happy, naive, witty child who enjoyed playing and arguing with her younger sister, Piper, and had near perfect control over her birth power of telekinesis. She was also good friends with Andy Trudeau, who became her boyfriend in high school.. After her two youngest sisters, Phoebe and Paige, were born, however, Prue lost her powers (her Grams had been forced to bind the sisters' magic to protect them), and she eventually forgot she even had them. Prue lost her mother shortly after that. Prue had saw her mother in a body bag, and has been haunted by the memory for her whole life. She used to have a good relationship with her father, and loved him reading her stories. But after continuous arguments with Penny, he decided to leave his family. Not fully understanding the entire situation, Prue grew to believe that her father abandoned her and her sisters on purpose, and grew to hate him, even stating that he was dead to her - "he died the day he left Mom". These events resulted in Prue becoming a surrogate mother to her younger sisters, sacrificing her childhood to help her Grams raise them - a task that she, according her younger sisters, performed remarkably well: Piper stated that she and Phoebe had it easy because Prue was so responsible, and Phoebe herself confessed that Prue had been more like a mother to her than an older sister, to the extent that communication between them was actually difficult. Prue never saw her father again, until she was in her late-20's, shortly after she and her sisters got back together. Though she was particularly hostile towards him initially, seeing him as nothing more than a threat to her and her sisters, Prue was eventually able to let go of the past, and came to understand the complications that led to her father leaving the family, and both of them managed to patch up their relationship. During her high school years, Prue was a very popular A-list student, President of the Student Council and a cheerleader. At some point, she also became rebellious, but it did not stop her from learning how to be responsible and protective of her family. She longed to be a professional photographer when she was young, perhaps as a psychic echo of her past life in the 1920s as one of Penny's aunts. At seventeen, the boy she thought she was in love with attacked her, incurring the wrath of an indignant Grams, who, according to Piper, presumably used witchcraft to make the attacker disappear from reality. When she was twenty, she got into a car accident, and blamed herself for hurting Phoebe , who was hospitalized after the accident. When they went to college, Piper and Prue moved into an apartment together in North Beach. Prue took up History, and was a serious student, but still became popular. Later on, when their grandmother Penny became ill, they moved back to the manor. Prue became engaged to her boss Roger and she asked Piper to be her maid of honor. About this time, Penny took a picture of the three of them together in front of the manor. Penny planned to use a potion to strip the sisters of their powers permanently, which was against Patty's wishes, but Penny died before she could do it. It was also revealed that, in the days of their early childhood, the sisters had a pet dog named Rasputin, but lost him. Years later, when Phoebe cast a Lost and Found spell, Rasputin came back, but they did not get to keep him. Prue, being the oldest sister, saw herself as the maternal figure of the household when her mother died; she was conservative, cautious and disliked surprises, and it was often left to the middle sister Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe, whom Prue regarded as immature, irresponsible and unpredictable. Although they still had occasional disagreements, their relationship improved a considerable deal over time, enabling the three sisters to stand united in spite of their notable differences. Leading a 'Charmed' Life Season One Several women are found dead in the San Francisco 1998, and they all have one common feature: they are witches, assiduous to the occult and esotericism. For the Inspector Andy Trudeau, it appears that this is a serial murderer. After the death of her grandmother, Piper and Prue Halliwell are moving from North Beach to San Francisco to live in the Halliwell Manor, the Victorian farmhouse where she grew up and has belonged to his family for generations. A few months later, the youngest of the family, Phoebe Halliwell, returns from New York to live with her sisters, which revives the old enmity that existed between Phoebe and Prue. The same night of his arrival, strange things begin to happen, and Phoebe discovers in the attic a mysterious book, the Book of Shadows, which tells them that they are witches, and all of its ancestors. Phoebe reads a spell that releases its powers, giving to Prue the gift of telekinesis, with which she can move objects with her mind. The book also says that they are the Charmed Ones, the embodiment of good more powerful than has ever existed, and that their duty is to protect the innocent. Piper discovers that his boyfriend, Jeremy, is actually a warlock who seeks to kill the Charmed Ones and steal their powers. She escapes from him, and in the Mansion, the three sisters face him and defeat him in the process. This is his first battle, and the first victory of the Power of Three. Later, Prue has a job interview at Buckland's and accidentally used his powers. Prue comes to home and Piper tells her his suspicions about Brittany, the first innocent. Prue and Piper decided to consult the Book of Shadows, hoping to find something to reverse what happened to her friend. Suddenly they hear Brittany falls. Brittany had seen the napkin with the direction of Stefan, and says that he is Javna. The sisters decided to go help Phoebe. In the book are "The Hand of Fatima", a spell which use to destroy to Javna. Later, a shapeshifter with the appearance of a dog enters the house to steal the Book of Shadows, but is discovered by Prue. In addition, Victor, the father of Piper, Phoebe and Prue comes to San Francisco and try to contact them, which Prue reproached his absence for so long out of their lives. Piper and Phoebe give him an opportunity and decide to go to dinner that he proposes for lost time. During dinner they discover the true plans of his return, it is not, neither more nor less than to steal the Book of Shadows, for that her children to lose their powers to protect them. The three sisters are angry with him and explain that their powers are part of them and they won't forsake the powers. The three demons are still with the intention of stealing the book. One of them takes the appearance of Victor but the sisters discover the impostor and he and his cohorts are killed with a destructive spell that Phoebe read from the book. Prue finds her sister, Piper, at the restaurant where she works, then, a stranger invites Prue, but she rejects him without knowing that this man really is a killer who can kill women who reject him in his dreams. Prue realizes that he is the murderer and he haunts her dreams, she has to stay awake, but has remained unconscious in a car accident, is where he has that advantage, but her sisters talk with her and they encourage her to use their powers against the "sorcerer", this is how she manages to break the manipulation, throwing him over the edge of the building. Piper, Prue and Phoebe try to stop a wedding where the bride is the Queen of the Underworld, called Hecate, who comes to earth every 200 years to have demonic children with mortals innocent. Prue locked to Hecate in a mystical dagger next to his minions where they will be trapped forever. A girl named Aviva is being influenced by Kali, a sorceress trapped in another dimension that craves the power of Charmed Ones and she contacts Aviva through the mirrors. The cat of the Halliwell has been lost, but what they don't know is that it was Aviva which has caught the cat so returning to their owners saying she found it, then, Phoebe accepts her as a friend. Aviva also tells them she is a witch, Prue distrusts of her, and sends her out of the house, making Kali derail the plan to gain the trust of The Charmed Ones. Phoebe takes her home and there Aviva teaches her his power. Prue discovers them and gets angry with Phoebe again causing failure of the plan of Kali. Aviva's aunt enters his room and is attacked by the power of the sorceress, making her fall down for the stairs. Aviva gets angry and decides to stop the plan but Kali enters his body and goes to the house of the sisters. Piper freezes her, which causes Kali to leave the body of Aviva, being helpless. Prue throws her to the mirror and Phoebe breaks the crystal, thus killing Kali and saving Aviva of his dangerous influence. A warlock from the future comes our time to end the life of all people who will be involved in the creation of the vaccine to protect against the power of warlocks. This warlock kills people through the energy emanating from his third eye. After finish with the life of the first man, Phoebe accidentally hits him what leads to it having a premonition in which a man kills a woman. This woman turns out to be a co-worker of Prue at the auction house. The three sisters discover that man is after her for the baby that she has its interior, which will be in the future one of the people who discovered the vaccine against Warlocks. The warlock has come close to achieving its goal of killing the woman, but Phoebe saves her and takes her home. Now the man goes after Prue to tell him where is the hidden women. Prue and Piper finish with him, sticking a crowbar in his third eye. In addition, Prue casts a spell of the truth to Andy to find out his reaction upon learning that she is a witch. Andy was not clear what this means and did not understand his powers, Prue decides to break its relationship with Andy. A Prue's hands, comes a strange and ancient jewel to be will sell for the next auction, in Buckland. The witch, with the intention of analyzing the jewel, triggers the release of a dangerous warlock who is behind the line of the Halliwell family in order to get back at Melinda, ancestor of the sisters, who put him there with the help of a spell. Now the warlock wants to end The Charmed Ones. He attacks Prue so that she uses its powers, he copied the power in the process, so couldn't be re-used against him. When Prue tells the situation to her sisters, they all agree that it is the most powerful warlock with which they have faced, so they decided to resurrect Melinda, to return to put the warlock in the jewel. For the potion is needed a pen that can only find in a zoo. Prue comes at night to the place where Andy discovered her, requesting an explanation. The policeman knows Prue hides a great secret. The warlock has the powers of Phoebe in the Quake. Now only Piper can use their own power against him. When he reaches the house seeking revenge, Piper freezes him and the three witches, with the help of Melinda locked him up in the jewel. Later, the sisters release Melinda to the higher spiritual plane. Rex and Hannah, the bosses of Prue at Buckland Auction House in which she works, hide a dark secret. The two warlocks would like to obtain the Book of Shadows. Rex hatches a plan with which to blackmail the sisters, in order to seize his magic. Through its new power of astral projection, Rex implanted subliminal thoughts in the minds of Prue for stealing a tiara from his work and so may accuse her of its disappearance. The inspectors, Andy and Darryl are ordered to search the home of the Halliwells. When they are about to discover, Piper freezes the scene to protect her sister. The sisters are agree that someone wants to incriminate Prue. Rex uses his powers this time with Phoebe, making her believe that her sister is in dangerous. Hannah kills security man and Prue discovers the body. Prue is arrested and Piper and Phoebe discover that Rex and Hannah are behind all the mess. Rex tells them to surrender their powers or Prue will forever remain in jail. The sisters have no other option than to say the spell to give up their powers but before give the powers to Rex, Leo manages to heal the Book of Shadows, restoring the powers of the Halliwell. Due to their incompetence Rex and Hannah are destroyed by a mysterious evil force. On a Friday 13th. Every 1300 years the world is visited by Barbas, a demon who tries to leave the Underworld and settle in the area forever terrorizing mankind. He only has until midnight to finish with thirteen witches, get terrorize them until death with deepest fears. Phoebe and Prue are now in danger. Piper was not affected as it was on vacation in Hawaii. The deaths of the witches are investigated by Morris and Andy who are surprised that once again, Prue is involved in the matter. They come to the manor and hear the screaming of Prue was being terrorized in the shower by Barbas. The cops arrives and the devil just leaves. Prue tries to avoid questions from Andy and Morris. The demon tends them another trap, this time Phoebe and Prue. Phoebe has the fear of loss some of their sisters, so he forces her to see the death of her sister, and that is its greatest terror. But in a magical way with the help of her mother, Prue manages arrive to surface and use his power to end Barbas. Days later, Prue helps a young witch boy who has been kidnapped, this guy has the gift of psychokinesis, Prue helps him to avoid the plans that the thieves have for him and helps his father to understand which his child special is. When Phoebe has a premonition that Prue is in danger of death, a powerful Lord of War comes to town to kill a witch firstborn, the sisters discover that your great-great-great aunt beat him with his powers. So Prue casts a spell to triple his power, which creates two exact clones of her. Unfortunately, Prue clones are dying one by one, so the three sisters must unite to achieve victory against Lord of War. They deceive him, and Prue ends up stab him with his own sword, killing him instantly. Later, the sisters travel in time to 1970, when her mother was still alive, trying to prevent her from making a pact with a powerful warlock named Nicholas that has immunity on the powers of the sisters so he can destroy them in the present. Unfortunately, Patty enchants the ring, so the sisters must return his present, but not before that Patty disenchants the ring, recreating the Power of Three by the kids Prue, Piper and Patty, who was pregnant of Phoebe. The sisters manage to vanquish the warlock in the present later. Prue tries to help a young man who wants to become a priest, to try to prevent his destiny of becoming a evil warlock and go back with their half-brothers, in the chosen of evil, an evil counterpart to the Charmed Ones. Brendan manages to escape the plans of his brothers with the help of Prue and her sisters. Later, when Prue sees a kidnapping of a kid, a reporter sees her using her powers, which can now be channeled through his hands. Phoebe and Piper try to learn more about the demons who kidnapped the child, and stop to the reporter who wants to expose Prue. The sisters manage to kill the Grimlocks thanks to a magic potion, although during his adventure in the sewers, the reporter is killed by demons and Andy learns about the secret of the sisters. After visiting Alcatraz, Phoebe find the ghost of a murderer who escapes from prison, she and Prue must stop him alone while Piper is of traveling. Prue manages to kill the essence of the ghost, thanks to a potion that leaves Prue almost dead, Prue casts the spell on the astral plane killing the ghost and being revived by Andy in the process. A demon known as Rodriguez has a mission to kill the sisters and he is helped by Tempus, demon sorcerer manipulator of time. He returns time and again, reaching a result that will hurt much to the sisters, the death of Andy. Andy and Prue have a conversation while she's unconscious, Andy told her that is his fate, and should not change. Prue knows that the sacrifice of Andy will not be in vain, so she decides to do a spell to advance the time one day, thus killing Tempus in the process. Prue decides to untie the demon leaving him escape, then, Rodriguez attacks to Prue with a energy ball, Prue reflects the attack with his power killing the demon at act. Prue and sisters attending the Andy's funeral. In the final scene, Prue started the tradition of closing the door of the Halliwell manor at the end of each season, closing it with his telekinesis. Season Two It's the first anniversary of the sisters like witches. A very powerful demon called Abraxas, steals the Book of Shadows, takes it to the astral plane and begins to reverse the spells of the sisters, reading them from back to forward, resurrecting the villains who had defeated the sisters, as Jeremy, Nicholas and the Woogyman. The sisters think that Prue is who must defeat him, because his power is the stronger, she try it but Prue is too paralyzed, due to that she is weak psychologically by Andy's death. Meanwhile, Piper is looking for a loan to open the P3 but was rejected, in the end the sisters get the money and they become members. Abraxas is defeated finally through the Power of 3, and Prue is at peace with herself for the death of Andy. In the end, the sisters are visited by the spirit of her grandmother, who admits that she helped them find the spells in the book on other occasions. Days later, Phoebe has a premonition of herself burned in a stake. The sisters travel to the not too distant future to find out why Phoebe was to be executed. 10 years after, in the future, Prue is owner of Buckland, which has branches all over the world, but she is so absorbed by the work that is deeply alone, plus, his powers have evolved so much that she can blow up the attic with a simple gesture of hand without any effort, in a devastating wave orange of psychic energy. In that future, an ambitious politician that uses as a political platform, the existence of witches and the crime committed by Phoebe (kill a man for revenge). In the end, they realize they were sent into the future to learn a valuable lesson, protect the innocent and not punish the guilty. Prue receives a painting of a castle very unusual, she looks into the painting, a man and a call for help so she decides to help whoever is in it. Prue recites a spell that absorbs her inside the painting and there she meets Malcolm, he cheats and tells her that a witch condemned him to be inside the painting by revenge and he takes 70 years trapped there. But it is actually a warlock sentenced there for a good witch. Meanwhile Piper also reads the spell and comes with Prue into the painting. At the end, Phoebe saves the sisters, which ends up saving the situation thanks to his cunning, leaving the warlocks trapped inside the burning painting. Later, Phoebe has strange dreams where she kills men when she has relationships, these dreams turn out to be visions because she is deeply connected to a Succubus. Prue casts a spell that transforms her into a man in order to attract and destroy the Succubus, a demon who kills men to extract testosterone. Prue-man causes a revolt and ends up detained, but Darryl frees her. Darryl shoots the Succubus and he thinks she's died, but in the morgue kills again, and kidnaps Prue. At the end, between Prue and the Phoebe's connection manage to kill the demon. The sisters must face and destroy a water demon who was responsible for the death of her mother, 20 years ago. Meanwhile, they discover a part of the life of her mother that they never knew... Piper and Leo learn that they were not the first couple whitelighter-witch. Prue is saved at the end from the attack, but the whitelighter of her mother dies, apparently, sacrificing himself to kill the water demon, althought years after it was revealed that thanks to his sacrifice, The Elders turned him back like a whitelighter. In an attempt to murder the sisters, Prue is forced to supplant as the woman who tried to kill them, known as Ms. Hellfire. While pretending to be the killer, becomes involved romantically with Bane, the man who hired the real Ms. Hellfire. Darryl finally learns the great secret of the Halliwells. Prue also gets a new power: Astral Projection, thanks to the tremendous need to be in two places at once. Eventually, the sisters discover that Barbas was behind all this. With his power he controls Prue, giving her the impression that her sisters are the enemy, but Piper and Phoebe separate his astral from his body, making her enter into reason, finishing with the plan of return of Barbas. Later, Prue is kidnapped by Bane, who has escaped from prison, because he wants her and her sisters protect him from a demon. Phoebe conjures a spell to help Piper to choose between Dan and Leo, without knowing which the spell really helps to find Prue. Meanwhile, Prue realizes she is falling for his abductor. In the end, the sisters help Bane and destroy the demon. After Prue prevents a woman will (future whitelighter) to commit suicide. She puts a spell on her so she has good luck. This prevents Spirit Killer achieves its objective, so that way, the girl's soul is lost, so the demon casts a curse to Prue, to she commits suicide and thus end the spell that protects the woman. Prue begins to have bad luck and no longer has hope, which makes her fall into a depression and is thinking about suicide. The sisters arrive on time, and help to Prue to enter reason. Eventually Leo takes the demon to safe place. In addition, Prue starts a new job as a photographer for the 415 magazine. The sisters must find the demon responsible for the murder of one of Phoebe's classmates. This demon, called Libris, kills anyone who gets evidence that demons exist. While, Prue helps a man to do justice for the murder of her daughter. When they finished with the demon, the ghost of Phoebe's friend, helps Prue to extract confession to the murderer of daughter of his innocent, once done, the ghost is in peace, and crosses to the next plane. iper inadvertently meets a demon who causes anger and fighting around him. The sisters decided to defeat him without knowing that he really is one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse: Strife. The sisters don't know that they also have a kind of spell. Prue and one of the horseman are caught in a vortex opened by these spells and the potion made by the sisters. Piper and Phoebe are in the need to work together with the other three horseman to free Prue and the fourth horseman, not really knowing who they are. The horseman got the time to release them, half hour before the Apocalypse. Leo finds out who they are and warns the sisters of the consequences of releasing Prue. Piper and Phoebe must decide what is more important, save the world or her sister. Finally, the sisters decide that save the world is much more important, for that, they choose not to recite the spell, when this happens, The Source of All Evil opens the vortex and kills to all horsemen for his incompetence, in that instant the sisters recited the spell and they liberate Prue. Phoebe frees a genie, sent by The Triad to steal the powers of the Halliwells, who offers to grant each sister one wish. But despite his intentions not to wish for anything, without realizing each make a wish. Prue wanted to feel when she fell in love for the first time..., the wishes granted by the genies have consequences, so Prue returns to when she was 17 years. Prue is killed by a Dragon Warlock. The Genie feels bad about the death of Prue and he agrees to back into the bottle, to return to grant three wishes, which the first is to restore the life of Prue. The three sisters together manage to defeat the Dragon Warlock. With his last wish, they release the Genie. Prue again closes the door of the manor with his telekinetic power Season Three DEATH Before her final death, Prue had died two previous times. The first time was in Season 1, Episode 20 - The Power of Two. She died because she drank a potion to vanquish a ghost; Andy revived her by giving her CPR. The Second death of Prue Halliwell was in Season 2, Episode 22 - Be Careful What You Witch For. She was stabbed by a warlock; Phoebe made a wish using a genie to bring her back to life. On May 17, 2001 Prue died. Her death was the result of the exposure of magic and the reversal of time in 22 episode of season 3, All Hell Breaks Loose. Originally, Piper was shot and killed by crazed woman when their magic was exposed, and Prue was to be killed by special forces. Phoebe, Leo and Cole make a deal with the source, for the demon Tempus to turn back time. The only catch was that Phoebe, Leo and Cole were to stay in the underworld while Shax attacked once again, meaning they would be unable to assist Prue and Piper. During the attack both sisters were mortally wounded by Shax and when Leo, Cole and Phoebe were finally allowed to leave to underworld Leo was only able to heal Piper, since Prue had already died. At Prue’s funeral Piper and Phoebe meet a woman who turns out to be their half sister. Category:Halliwell family Category:Warren line Category:Witches Category:Telekinetics Category:Astral Projectors Category:Deceased Category:Murder victims Category:Charmed Ones